winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Stone
Heart of Stone is the tenth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics English I've tried to understand you But you are still a mystery Sometimes I feel you close Sometimes we're miles away I wish I knew the secret To reach your heart 'cause lately You got me feeling so alone One day you take me up And the next day you bring me down Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind. Just put your arms around me Why can't you say you love me And I can't take this anymore. I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be ok That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine So say goodbye You took my love for granted I've been waiting for too long For you to say those three words Baby open up your heart You'd see what I've been missing Give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be ok That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine So say goodbye Italian L’amore non è un gioco prima o poi lo capirai quando mi tieni stretta sento il freddo tra di noi Troppe son le parole sigillate nel tuo cuore no, non è facile amare te Mi perdo tra i ricordi tra sorrisi e lacrime se guardo nei tuoi occhi io non so più chi sei Prova a lasciarti andare solo per un momento o sarà tutto inutile Tu dimmi quando finirà questo vivere a metà mi prendi e mi lasci e poi che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò la mia vita è un rock’n’roll sentirai la mia canzone e capirai cos’è l’amore ma sarà tardi ormai Smetti di giocare e fammi sentire che per te sono importante quanto tu lo sei per me Mi dico adesso basta che cos’hai in quella testa Da oggi penserò più a me Tu dimmi quando finirà questo vivere a metà mi prendi e mi lasci e poi che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò la mia vita è un rock’n’roll sentirai la mia canzone e capirai cos’è l’amore ma sarà tardi ormai French L'amour n'est pas un jeu Un jour, c'est sûr tu comprendras Serrée tout contre toi Entre nous deux il y a un froid Il y a tellement de paroles Fermées à clé dans ton coeur Ce n'est pas facile de t'aimer J'ai tant de souvenirs Entre les joies et les peines Je plonge dans ton regard Mais je ne te reconnais plus Laisse parler tes émotions Raconte-moi juste à l'instant Ou rien ne sert d'être liés Mais dis-moi quand tout finira Vivre avec toi ou sans toi? Tu me prends et me laisse et oui Qu'est-ce que l'on deviendra? Cette fois je ne m'arrêterai pas La vie est un rock'n'roll, tu entendras Ma chanson et tu comprendras Ce qu'est l'amour mais ce sera trop tard Fini de plaisanter, Fais-moi comprendre Que je suis importante pour toi Autant que tu l'es pour moi Maintenant j'en ai assez Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête? Aujourd'hui je penserai plus à moi Mais dis-moi quand tout finira Vivre avec toi ou sans toi? Tu me prends et me laisse et oui Qu'est-ce que l'on deviendra? Cette fois je ne m'arrêterai pas La vie est un rock'n'roll, tu entendras Ma chanson et tu comprendras Ce qu'est l'amour mais ce sera trop tard Mais dis-moi quand tout finira Vivre avec toi ou sans toi? Tu me prends et me laisse et oui Qu'est-ce que l'on deviendra? Cette fois je ne m'arrêterai pas La vie est un rock'n'roll, tu entendras Ma chanson et tu comprendras Ce qu'est l'amour mais ce sera trop tard German Hab versucht dich zu verstehen doch Du bist noch sehr rätselhaft Manchmal dist du mir so nah und Manchmal bist du so weit weg Ich wünscht ich wüsst was los ist Wie kommt man in dein Herz rein? Die letzte Zeit war ich allein Mal bringst du mich gut drauf und Dann machst du mich schlecht gelaunt Spiel nicht mit meinen Gefühlen Ich verlier schon den Verstand Leg deine Arme um mich Und sag mir: „Hey, ich lieb' dich" Denn ich halt das so nicht mehr aus Ich hab' genug das ist nicht okay Und für ein sorry ist zu spät Mein Leben fängt jetzt an Bye bye, ich geh Mit dir war ich eigentlich allein Klar du hast ein Herz aus Stein Es geht ja nur um dich Ja nur um dich Dann bleibt es halt allein Dein Herz aus Stein Du dachtest wohl ich sehs nicht Und ich bleibe selbstverständlich da Sag endlich die drei Worte mit Herz und nicht nur blablabla Wenn dus noch nicht verstehst dann Muss ich jetzt leider gehen Denn vielleicht verstehst dus irgendwann Ich hab genug das ist nicht okay Und für ein sorry ist zu spät Mein Leben fängt jetzt an Bye bye, ich geh Mit dir war ich eigentlich allein Klar du hast ein Herz aus Stein Es geht ja nur um dich Ja nur um dich Dann bleibt es halt allein Dein Herz aus Stein Ich hab genug das ist nicht okay Und für ein sorry ist zu spät Mein Leben fängt jetzt an Bye bye, ich geh Mit dir war ich eigentlich allein Klar du hast ein Herz aus Stein Es geht ja nur um dich Ja nur um dich Dann bleibt es halt allein Dein Herz aus Stein So kalt wie Eis (2nd German version) Die Tage sind so dunkel Ich sehne mich nach etwas Licht Ich möchte mit dir reden Doch deine Sprache spreche ich nicht Es scheint du schwebst verloren Durch fremde Galaxien Warum darf ich nicht bei dir sein? Du warst immer so lieb Aber jetzt bist du so kalt wie Eis Was soll ich da nur denken Ich weiß nur das ich nicht mehr weiß Nimm mich in deine Arme Und sag das du mich gern hast Warum lässt du mich so allein? Du lässt mich voll im Regen steh'n Ich will nochmal die Sonne sehn Ich habe genug vom trüben Grau im Blau Es muss ganz schnell etwas gescheh'n So kanns mit uns nicht weiter gehn Warum nur ist der Himmel nicht mehr Blau? Wenn bald nicht was passiert Dann ist es aus Latin Spanish A pesar de todo aún eres un misterio para mi a veces pareces a mil kilómetros de aquí ¿Cuál es el gran secreto para tocar tu alma? Me lo tienes que decir Un día me adoras y al otro no me quieres ver no juegues conmigo porque voy a enloquecer ¿Por qué no me abrazas y dices que me amas? Que ya no lo soporto más Días tristes ya no habrá pedir perdón no bastará mi nueva vida acaba de comenzar por eso ahora ya me voy tu no tienes corazón soy yo misma, yo y nadie más y ahora dime adiós voy a brillar Verás lo que te pierdes si quieres que me quede tendrás que darme una razón Días tristes ya no habrá pedir perdón no bastará mi nueva vida acaba de comenzar por eso ahora ya me voy tu no tienes corazón soy yo misma, yo y nadie más y ahora dime adiós voy a brillar Trivia *Musa performs this song several times during Season 4. *The full-length version is included on Winx Club in Concert DVD. *This song has been used in Season 4 finale last scene. **In the German dub of Season 4, at the end of the last episode the Winx sing that song, but with new lyrics. ***This second version seems to be named So kalt wie Eis, which in English means "as cold as ice". *On the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. *In correct German grammar, the title should be written "Herz aus Stein", as in German grammar, words that are nouns take a capital. Videos Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4